


【漆拉】

by VOlympianlove



Series: 【爵迹】 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Lord of the Ravaging Dynasties
Genre: Breathplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Yin Chen never regrets meeting his lover secretively at night.





	

**Disclaimer: This is in no way affiliated with the L.O.R.D series or movie. I just really liked the dynamics between the two lords and wanted to write a PWP for it. Yes, I'm a weird person, deal with it. XD Also, I didn't know which timing it could have been set at but in the book, there is a part where Yin Chen met up with Qilah during the night to discuss important things which we shall not go into detail here so just pretend that the reason they met was this...**

Yin Chen gasped when a blast of magic sent his body flying backwards, ice crystals encircling his wrists, pinning him to the wall. He lifted his head in to stare at the approaching hooded figure in shock.

"Qilah..." He breathed as the hood was lifted off by very delicate fingers, revealing Qilah's pale face. His pink lips were set in a firm line as he stared deeply into Yin Chen's silver eyes. Slender fingers slid beneath his face, tilting his chin up.

The third lord's eyes were dark and his grip on Yin Chen's chin tightened painfully. The seventh lord did not flinch, staring right back into the taller man's eyes with as much dignity he could muster with his wrists pinned down.

"Did you sleep with him?" His voice was low and severe. Yin Chen's eyes flashed and he could barely hide the smirk that tugged at the edge of his mouth. Instead, he forced his mouth into a flat line and said.

"What do you think?" He regretted the words immediately when Qilah closed his fingers around his throat, squeezing hard. His lungs emptied of air and he struggled for breath, gasping and wheezing. His hands closed into fists as he strained against his restraints. All of his blood seemed to rush out of his brain and down to his nether regions.

"Did. You. Sleep. With. Him." Qilah's grip was unforgiving, his hold growing ever tighter with each delayed moment. Yin Chen's back arched against the wall, his face flushing red as he made choking noises.

"N...No!" He gasped out, the third lord's eyes burning into him. Qilah released him, his face a peaceful mask. Only his dark eyes gave away how riled he had been at the thought of _his_ Yin Chen sharing a bed with someone else.

"You should know better." He said coldly and the silver-haired lord bowed his head, the red handprint wrapped around the pale column of his throat a stark reminder. Qilah waved his hand and the ice around Yin Chen's wrists evaporated, dropping him on his feet.

Yin Chen brushed his fingers against the reddened skin and a soft flush tinted his cheeks at the thought of how his body had reacted at the other lord's rough handling. Qilah cocked an eyebrow, watching the younger man quietly.

"Did you like that, you little masochist?" He asked, a teasing lilt in his tone. The seventh lord's complexion darkened and he dropped his head, unable to meet his eyes.

"Answer me." A tendril of ice sprouted from the ground, encircling his throat tightly. Yin Chen staggered, crying out in surprise when he was lifted a good few inches from the ground. His hands went up, grasping at the icy collar futilely.

The collar was on the right side of tight, enough that it made his breath hitch whenever he inhaled. His trousers tightened as he struggled for air.

  
"Do you want it tighter?" Without waiting for an answer, the ice collar pulled tighter, restricting his breathing even more. Qilah looked amused when Yin Chen refused to answer, choosing instead to grapple at the ice, cheeks burning with shame.

The ice melted away, dropping Yin Chen onto his knees before the third lord. He kept his head bowed even as the older lord moved towards him.

  
"Up on your feet." The silver haired man scrambled to obey, still keeping his eyes on the ground. Qilah sighed through his nose.

  
"Look at me." Yin Chen raised his head reluctantly. His throat was now marked with both Qilah's handprint and the ice collar. The older man stared back at him, reaching out a hand to touch the red skin.

"Take your clothes off." Yin Chen ducked his head and his chin was immediately caught with long fingers.

"Look at me while you're doing it." His face flushed and his hands trembled as he unclasped his silver cloak, letting it fall to the ground. He fumbled with the button on his robes, undoing it slowly. Qilah watched with great satisfaction as bit by bit, the fabric fell away to reveal golden tanned skin that glowed softly under the dim lamp. Tendrils of gold curled upwards from the base of his spine, evidence of his soul loop.

"So beautiful." The lord murmured, reaching out to place a hand onto toned abs. Yin Chen's face warmed at the compliment and it took him a lot of effort not to look away as slender fingers traced along the ridges in his muscles. Qilah smirked slightly when he tweaked a nipple, the younger man jerking slightly in surprise.

"Your trousers." The third lord gestured, his hand leaving Yin Chen's body. Yin Chen mourned the loss of his touch as he undid his trousers, dropping them onto the floor as well. He felt extremely vulnerable as the older man circled him, eyes raking up and down his body.

Qilah was still fully clothed when he took Yin Chen by the hand, leading him over to the bed. He pushed the younger man backward, icicles snaking around his wrists and holding him against the headboard.

Yin Chen’s eyes darkened with lust as the older man shrugged off the first layer of his robes. He swallowed weakly, Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. Qilah smirked at the movement, popping his buttons slowly.

Yin Chen was always so calm and collected that it was rare to see him getting worked up. Qilah thought himself privileged as he dropped his robes onto the floor, reaching for his gold encrusted belt.

The seventh lord was twisting in his bonds, craning his neck to watch. His cock was already swollen with blood and leaking precum.

The third lord stepped out of his trousers and folded them neatly along with the rest of his clothes, wanting to tease his lover a little longer.

Yin Chen whined softly when he traced a finger along the inside of his thigh, purposely avoiding the place where he needed contact the most. He tugged at the restraints, bucking his hips towards Qilah’s hands.

“Please.” His voice was low and laced with desperation, so unlike his usual collected self. Qilah smiled smugly, feeling rather satisfied with himself.  
He liked him better like this, all worked up and desperate. So he had make it last longer, it was only natural.

“What would Qiling say if he knew you were like this, hm?” Yin Chen’s cheeks flushed at the thought. He was panting, squirming against his bonds.

“How would his opinion of you change if he knew how much you like cock?” Qilah chuckled softly, running his hand over the younger man’s thigh.

“Qilah…” The seventh lord groaned, the sound rumbling in his chest as slender fingers closed around his erect cock, stroking him gently. He struggled, tugging at the icy cuffs holding him to the headboard.

His entire body felt so hot that Qilah half feared that the ice holding him would melt. He flicked his wrist lazily, the younger man gasping and jerking his hips forward into the circle of his fingers.

Ice crystals curled around the seventh lord’s neck, yanking his head back. He choked in surprise, his fingers clenching and unclenching weakly.

“Ah!” He cried out when Qilah pressed a glittering ice cube against his nipple. The ice was so, so cold against his heated skin but started to melt almost immediately, his nipple going erect. The third lord did the same to his other side, Yin Chen straining against his bonds.

He was always so sensitive there. Qilah brushed his free hand over the erected nipples, simultaneously pumping his cock. His own neglected dick was stirring to life, standing proudly against his stomach.

Yin Chen’s eyes flickered to the older man’s cock, want filling his eyes. He arched into the lord’s touch, choking and wheezing when the ice collar pressed up against his Adam’s apple. The restriction only served to harden him further.

The lord writhed when another cube of ice was pressed to his heated stomach, his back arching off the bed. The tendons in his neck strained as his pink lips parted, gasping for air.

Qilah watched him struggle with his head cocked in interest. He flicked his wrist again and the ice restraints vanished. A flood of air entered Yin Chen’s lungs forcefully and his head spun at the sudden influx of oxygen.

He laid on the bed, panting and gasping. The older lord climbed onto the bed, kneeling gracefully before him.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Qilah’s eyes were mesmerising. With the moonlight streaming in from the open window, his pale skin seemed to glow with its own light. He was beautiful and he knew it.

Yin Chen just stared with his mouth open. His mind was spinning and he did not realize that the lord had moved until he was being pushed back against the headboard, soft lips pressing against his.

Qilah’s fingers were curled around his jaw, tugging him upwards into the kiss. Yin Chen gasped in pain when teeth dug into his bottom lip, a tongue slipping into his unresisting mouth.

The younger man whimpered softly when the lord pulled back, blue gray eyes dark with lust.

“We don't have all night, Yin Chen.” Qilah smirked and the seventh lord’s eyes went straight to his cock.

“Please let me ride you.” The silver haired man breathed, inhaling sharply, his pride thrown out of the window. He wanted his cock so badly, his mouth was almost watering.

“Get up.” Without waiting for him to move, Qilah lifted him easily, dropping himself flat onto the bed. Yin Chen straddled his thighs, fingers brushing his cock almost reverently.

Qilah placed his arms behind his head, looking for all the world as if he was sunbathing by the beach. Yin Chen reached for the pot of oil on the bedside table, pouring a generous amount over his hands.

The third lord moaned for the first time that night as he watched his lover prepare himself. Yin Chen’s long fingers disappeared into himself, his back arching. He shuddered and slid another inside, spreading himself open. His long silver braid was thrown in front of his shoulder, tickling his stomach.

“One more.” Qilah demanded when Yin Chen made to draw his fingers out. The seventh lord groaned softly and pressed his pinky against the rim of his hole. It slipped in easily and he was clenching around four fingers, more than he usually used.

“You are very demanding.” He gasped, sweat trickling down his face. Qilah smirked at him and gestured for him to pull out. Yin Chen poured more oil over the lord’s cock, slicking it up. He dragged himself onto his knees, lining himself up.

Yin Chen braced himself against Qilah's firm chest, a low groan reverberating through his body as the lord's cock slid into him. He inhaled sharply, shifting slowly to get accustomed to the burn.

Qilah bucked, the tip of his cock brushing against the younger’s man’s prostate. Yin Chen cried out in surprise, his arms buckling forward. A wave of pleasure swept over him and he struggled to recover, hands grasping at Qilah’s abdomen.

“Hurry.” The lord commanded and the younger obeyed, straightening himself. He pulled himself up and slammed back down again, clamping hard as he did so.  
Qilah’s hands shot out and curled around Yin Chen’s waist, moaning at the friction. Yin Chen whimpered as he established his rhythm, bouncing up and down on top of the elder’s cock.

Sweat dripped down his forehead, soaking into the silk sheets. The sounds of their pleasure filled the room, Yin Chen becoming more and more vocal as he neared his end. His rhythm became sloppy, his thighs burning at the exertion.

Qilah could sense his growing desperation as he tried to impale himself harder upon his cock. His grip on the younger’s waist tightened bruisingly and becoming impatient with the sloppy movements, he yanked the lord downwards, flipping their positions in one fluid motion.

Yin Chen cried out in surprise when he was practically bent in half, Qilah nailing his prostate with every thrust. His hands landed on the elder’s shoulders, nails drawing red lines into his skin.

“You’re becoming slow.” Qilah hissed, pleasure rocketing through him. His light blonde hair was becoming dark with sweat as he thrusted deeper into the younger lord. Yin Chen was writhing beneath him, back arching off the bed as he clawed at Qilah’s back for leverage.

“Uhh… ah!” The seventh lord was becoming incoherent, his cries of Qilah’s name turning into desperate groans and moans with no clear vowels.

Qilah was holding up a lot better than his lover, face still a mask of concentration as he practically drilled him into the mattress.

“I’m… Qi…lah… Ah!” Yin Chen’s volume rose exponentially when his balls drew up against his body, a sure sign that he was close.

Qilah's hands were quick. He wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing hard. Yin Chen’s half closed eyes snapped open, waves of pleasure overwhelming his body.

“No, please!”

He whined, as the elder lord continued to drill into him at a steady pace. His mind was going blank and he saw stars as he clenched around Qilah's cock, seeking an orgasm that was denied him.

“You will not cum before me.” Qilah’s tone was threatening and Yin Chen had to make a conscious effort not to cry out.

Qilah’s stamina in bed was something of a monster. He could go on for ages.

Tears filled his eyes as his body shuddered, convulsing. Yin Chen moaned loudly, eyes flying to meet his lover’s.

“Beg for it.” Qilah raised his chin, his hips pistoning forward faster. Yin Chen felt his face flush with humiliation even as his body rocked back with the force of Qilah's thrusts.

“Please.” He gasped, his back arching off the sheets at a particularly hard stab at his prostate. The elder lord simply smirked, shaking his head.

“Louder, sweetheart.”

Yin Chen’s heart stuttered and he mustered all of his remaining energy, clinging onto Qilah's back for dear life as he cried out his next words.

“Please let me cum!” Qilah flicked his wrist, sending a wave of pleasure rocketing through the seventh lord’s body. Yin Chen saw white as he crashed through his orgasm, pearly white semen shooting from his almost purple cock all over his stomach and chest.

Qilah came too, with a loud groan, spilling his seed inside of the younger lord. He dragged a hand across Yin Chen’s cum’s splattered chest, smiling in satisfaction when the man stared up at him with glazed eyes.

“Such a good boy.” He cooed softly, pulling out as gently as he could. Yin Chen shuddered when the tip of his cock caught at his rim, the sensitivity overwhelming.

Qilah conjured up a little bead of water, trailing it over his lover tenderly, being extra gentle on his sensitive areas. Yin Chen winced as he tried to push himself into a sitting position to help.

He was sore all over, and it hurt him to move.

“We needed to discuss…”

“Go to sleep.” Qilah’s authoritative voice cut him off. He raised his head to look at the older man weakly.

Qilah was picking up his robes, trousers already pulled up and belted neatly. He slipped into his robes, buttoning them quickly.

Yin Chen rose slowly from the bed, limping over to where he had let his robes fall. He dressed himself slowly, grimacing whenever he had to raised his hands to do up a button.

Qilah reached out a hand, tucking a lock of Yin Chen’s loose hair behind his ear gently. He brushed his knuckles against his lover’s jaw and bent to kiss him sweetly.

“We can talk about it in the morning when you are more rested.”

He said softly and Yin Chen sighed into the kiss.

The older lord flicked his wrist and the silver cloak lying on the floor flew into his hands. He tugged the cloak around Yin Chen’s neck and fastened the clasp.

“Sleep well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Akdidkjd I have no idea how to end this. I had actually started a Fanxing birthday fic bc I missed out on writing for Yixing’s birthday and thus wanted to celebrate both together but this idea was stuck in my mind and I had to get it out so the other fic will probably be posted after Fanfan’s birthday XP because this idea just would not leave me alone. I know it's not everyone’s cup of tea but if you have been following my twitter, you will know that I’m a little L.O.R.D obsessed right now. Which also means that I might write another Yin Chen ficlet thingy that stars You Ming just because XD I hope you guys enjoyed this slightly out of wack thingy for Yifan’s birthday and don't forget to comment! Happy reading!


End file.
